Am I Getting Fat?
by DBZGohan1331
Summary: A oneshot I wrote and posted to help rid myself of the dreaded Writer's Block. Read and review, please. Just because it's a lesser-used idea, doesn't mean it won't be good! Rated T for use of certain terms used throughout the oneshot. NOTE: Leave in a review if you want me to write a story of Videl's gain up to this point/ up to the point and past!


**Am I Getting Fat?**

"Gohan, am I getting fat?"

Oh, yes. The question he had been dreading for months. Videl had been gaining a steady amount of weight, first weighing in at 100 or so pounds, and by the end of the month, 115. At the time, neither had noticed much difference, but by the end of the next month, Videl weighed 155 pounds, a weight gain that's very hard to miss. Her breasts had gone up a cup size, and her belly gained a cute puff/bulge to it, her hips and butt pleasantly plump, fitting snugly in some of her previously-loose shorts. The next month, she'd reached 200 pounds, a whole new set of clothes being required for her *ahem...* heavy... form. Her breasts were a little under twice as large as they had been 100 pounds ago, losing some of their previous firmness. Her stomach was a basketball-sized mass of fat, sticking out like a ball of flab. Her rump looked like two soft, malleable soccerballs had been stuffed into her "loosest" outfit, her feet even having gotten plumper to the point of her old boots being unable to slide on, requiring mass amounts of effort to get one on. A doubloe chin was indeed forming on the ex-fighter's face, and her face itself had rounded out a bit, softening, along with her attitude [The attitude... not by much, though...]. Her steps had gained a waddle-like stance to them, and it tired the raven-haired girl out to do the normal training regimen she would have done a couple of months ago. Being honest, it aroused Gohan, but telling Videl that would mean saying she's fat, so he had held himself back. Not two days later, she popped the f word.

"Ah, I, uh, umm?" Gohan blushed a little, feeling a certain bodily reaction take place in his baggy gi pants, hoping that the choice of clothes will conceal it.

Videl didn't like the stuttering she was hearing, not one bit. Crossing her arms, her tits squished together, answerting part of her obvious question. "Well... out with it!"

Gohan sighed, looking at his girlfriend. "You have put on... a little weight, but..." Gohan was defenitely considering the idea of telling her what he things of the changes to her body, but he was a bit concerned as to how she would react.

"But what?" She expected the first part, but the 'but' was what surprised her. 'What else would he feel the need to say relating the recent weight I've put on?' She waited for his answer, not realizing that by crossing her arms and squeezing her breasts, she was showing off more cleavage than usual.

Gohan felt a slight trickle of blood beginning to sneak its way out of his nose, and he quickly blurted out his answer, so fast that, even if recorded and played at 1/10 speed, you wouldn't be able to understand anything other than "I... weight... you... Videl..."

"What was that? And say it where I can hear you, Gohan," She used a hand to move a few stray strands of hair. 'I can't wait until it's long enough to be in pigtails again...' She didn't notice a few stray thoughts, though I don't see how that's important.

[Seriously, I think I'm just trying to extend word count here!]

"I... I like the weight that you've been putting on, Videl... I love you now, and I loved you when you were thin, but something about the weight you're putting on... just... _arouses_ me, it arouses me in a way that nothing has since we got _so_ close to having sex, and then Mom almost walked in on us!" Gohan heard the words come out of his mouth, he felt his mouth moving, his vocal chords vibrating, but for some reason part of him felt like he could convince himself that it wasn't true.

Videl's eyes went wide, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He pretty much said he _preferred_ her larger body, moreso than he did when she was slim and curvier! Not that it bothered her alot, she was happy to know that, not only did he still love her as much as when they started dating, but that he loved her even _more_! "I-I'm glad to know that, I was beginning to think you were going to say something different, like maybe you were going to break up with me," She smiled, knowing that from this experience, nothing like that could ever possibly happen to the couple.

"Videl, I love you more than anything, don't ever think that, please!" Gohan disappeared, reappearing moments later with a gallon of ice cream and a spoon. "Hungry, m'lady?" He smiled, the blush on his face beginning to fade as Videl laughed, nodding.

"Yes, but I would like _you_ to feed me," She sat down on the couch, which creaked a little from her weight. "Oh shut it, couch! I sit on 'ya every day!" The two teens/young adults laughed, and sat together, the half-saiyan spooning ice cream into the raven-haired human's mouth.

**A/N: What'd you think? I know this is a lesser-known thing on FF, you know, weight-gain related stuff, but not all my fanfics will be like this. I'm trying to get over writer's block, and this is a nice way to write and get feedback, even if it's just to get my block out of the way!**


End file.
